


My Lion Hero

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anime, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime: Hitorijime My Hero, Delinquent Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Older, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Lance doesn't know where he belong. He lives in a dump for a home, his mother is never around, and he buys food for a gang he hangs out with. He was used to this life, but all of that changed when he heard about the mysterious "Lion Killer"------This is an Anime AU, based off Hitorijime My Hero/My Very Own Hero, Lance and (Older) Keith representing the main roles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the anime so much!
> 
> It's so cute, and Klance is cute, so I just had to blend them together! I will note that both of them will be OOC, but it just makes it more interesting, especially without the intergalactic war over their heads lol

Ever since Lance was a kid, he always hated those fake heroes on TV. 

No matter how much trouble you’re in, there’s never going to be a hero to show up for your rescue. 

His whole life, he believed that. 

Until he met him... 

Lance was an only child with a single mother, who was barely around due to the constant hold-ups at work. For that, he was usually alone in this dump he called home. A home that his mother trashed whenever she had a rough time at work, and that Lance took care of along with his being, thus gaining the habit of housekeeping and self-taught cooking. If it weren’t for the part-time job he already got at that small restaurant, he could make a pretty good housekeeper. 

Although, he did get something close, without pay and without care — being a lap dog. To gangsters. 

That’s right, Lance McClain was a delinquent. Although, he was a weak one; he was mostly suited for getting and paying for the memorized snacks each member liked. He barely got into fights or arguments, so he considered himself their fully accessed food delivery guy. 

Lance never really had a place to belong, ever since he was little. But, even hanging around a group like them was better than being at home. It’s not like he was lonely or hated his life. He just got used to the way things were. 

But... 

_ Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz! _

Tired blue eyes blinked, taking away his focus from the refrigerator, bearing 5% of food, to the vibrations of his touchphone. Removing it from his pocket, he noticed the caller’s name, and momentarily stiffened up before relaxing himself. It was Ty, the leader of the gang. 

He just got home and he was calling him now? Wasn’t in need of food again, was he? 

“H-hello?” He answered. “Ty? What’s up?” 

“Lancey, where are you right now?” His gruff voice, usually filled with mischief and humor and cockiness, was now serious and straightforward. Food was definitely not on his mind at the moment. 

“Um, I’m at home at the moment.” 

The sound of the familiar passing of a speed bump was a tad muffled, but was clear enough for Lance to notice. Ty was in a moving car, heading towards whatever the destination was. 

“All right, listen up. The Lion Killer’s out on the streets.” 

He stiffened. “Wait, you mean _the _Lion Killer?” 

“My little birds told me he’s headin’ our way. Get over here, Lancey.” By “here”, he meant that place the gang used to go for fights: the parking garage, one that was still used but not as much. He knew the way, he passed by it plenty of times before and after hanging with them. “The more guys we’ve got, the better.” 

“R-right!” 

Lance didn’t want to go, but who was he to go against Ty or any gangster? So, there he was, dashing down on the sidewalk towards the parking garage, where there lays the gang and the mysterious Lion Killer. 

‘_So, he is real... The Lion Killer. Still, I don’t want to fight, man! Especially a guy with a name like that!_’ 

Around that time, word on the street was all about the guy. Lance recalled a hushed conversation between the members after buying their snacks, as one heard from another that he was on the prowl. How they were describing and talking about him made Lance scared... but also interested. He was nothing he ever heard before, nothing he ever seen on TV. Lance didn’t say a word, but his mind took in everything they said about the guy. 

“He must be pretty damn strong!” 

“Maybe he really did kill a lion, maybe two or three more, like the rumors say.” 

“Think he actually goes around with a mullet, too?” 

“He’s got some screws loose, that’s for sure.” 

Lance was exhausted and out of breath once he finally arrived. No person or a shadow lingering on the walls by the moonlight, just a few parked cars belonging to residents. It didn’t make sense; it was all quiet, too quiet. No, no, no, that’s not how it’s supposed to be. Lance should be hearing the shouting, the chanting, the swearing, the painful groans, and the incoming yells to indicate the blows of various attacks, not his own panting breath and his footsteps echoing the grey walls. 

His heart raced, but it wasn’t enough to make his body shake in fear. Sure, he was worried, but also intrigued. Lance made sure not to show that, though. 

“Ty!” He called out. “Cora!” 

No one responded. 

He called Ty’s number. The dial kept ringing; the phone was on, but no one was answering. 

Lance knew they were here; Ty would have told him otherwise if they were located somewhere else. What if... 

His eyes went to the left, and immediately he stopped. A leg, bent up, stuck out from behind a pillar, the foot planted on the floor. Lance widened his eyes. No way... He rushed over and went around the pillar... 

“Wha–?!” 

He was speechless. He never seen such a sight before. Never, within his time with them, has he seen the gang so beat up, so bruised, so... ** defeated **. If it weren’t for the soft haggard breathing, and a couple groans here and there, he would have thought they were... But they weren’t. 

Lance looked over to the closest one to him, the one resting upon the pillar, his head down and his long hair covering his face. “Are you right?! Was it the Lion Killer?!” He spoke urgently. 

“No doubt about it. It was him.” 

Recognizing the voice, Lance turned from the guy to another, one that was conscious. He was also bruised, had a cut on the side of his lip, and... was shaking? Lance blinked in surprise. He never seen one so scared, more than when they were talking about the guy. He couldn’t even focus to smoke the lit cigarette between his fingers, nor looked up at Lance. As if he doesn’t notice he was there... 

Ay dios mio. 

“That cropped jacket,” he muttered, identifying. “The weird mullet...” His eyebrows scrunched together. His face matched the irritation, confusion, and fear in his voice, Lance noted. “Ty, Cora... That guy dragged everybody off with him. Dude’s a monster...” 

A sweat bead dripped down his face. Lance was sure it wasn’t due to exhaustion. 

He just couldn’t believe it. One guy, taking down all those gangsters by himself. 

That thought lingered as he headed home, walking on the same sidewalk he ran across earlier on the bridge. No one else was out, so bumping into anyone was minimum as he looked off to the side, blankly viewing the clear starry sky. If anything, the moon was like the Lion Killer and the clouds were the gangsters as it got rid of them, and gave everyone a clear and calm night instead of a gloomy one. 

That must be what the Lion Killer was. Someone who fought others who disobeyed the law, instead of being the same. None of the gangsters mentioned he was like them. Although, he could be, but Lance wouldn’t know. There was one little thing he figured. It was just a thought, but he couldn’t help it. 

‘_I hate to say it, but..._’ 

Breaking away from the sky and back ahead on his path, he failed to notice his passing from another walker on the other side of the bridge, bearing a lit cigarette between the lips. 

‘_He kinda __sounds like..._’ 

Wearing a red, yellow, and white _cropped jacket_, one that looked too small for his tall physique but still fit... And scratching the back of his head, his _mullet _more ruffled than before. He also was oblivious to Lance’s passing. 

‘_...like a hero._’ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother brought one another client, after he told her not to do so anymore. So, he ran away so he wouldn't have to be scarred, only to lead himself to finding an abandoned kitten and a guy from his class.
> 
> However, Lance was unprepared of what was coming. Or, in this case, who...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a surprisingly good response both here and Instagram, and because of it, a new update is here for you all to read!
> 
> YAAAAAY!!
> 
> Now, since this anime is a little complicated for me, I'm gonna try my best to have this story flow out nicely and still in link with the anime. Hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter!

“THAT DAMNED WOMAN! I TOLD HER NOT TO BRING HER CLIENTS HOME ANYMORE!” 

Lance loved his mother. He respected that she wasn’t around a lot at home to deal with work, giving the school and the landlord money to get him a roof over his head and a descent education, but... there are limits Lance will not accept, no matter how important they were. There was no way, not even in Hell, was he going to stay inside that apartment, with those thin walls that can easily pick up the sounds inside. 

Every. 

Single. 

Sound. 

Made. 

So, like any other sane teen who doesn’t plan on being scarred further, Lance ran off. He kept on running until his sneakers no longer tapped on the concrete of the sidewalk, and found himself hearing the crunching of the grass. The cold air ached his lungs as he breathed through his mouth, while brushing against his heated skin. 

His eyes, formerly closed, now opened, and immediately spotted one of the grey wooden benches scattered about in the area. Relief already kicked in before he fell to his knees when close enough, and draped his body over. His chest pumped quickly from his breathing, calming himself down from the immediate running. 

_'That’s one thing a guy going through puberty should not witness_,’ he exclaimed mentally. 

He had enough issues to deal with. No way was he allowing that to be included. However, it didn’t matter now... How long was he here? A few minutes, no less, but felt like an hour to him. An hour of loneliness and uncertainty. 

“No money, no place to go,” he muttered against his crossed arms. “Might even get picked up by the cops out here...” 

If he was lucky, maybe they would let him stay at the station. No way was he going to return during the middle of the..., Lance shivered, session. Nope! No way! No, no, no! No scarring for this man tonight. In the meanwhile, Lance closed his eyes and relaxed in silence as he was being engulfed by it. His mind eventually went blank... 

“....nyaaa...” 

Lance opened his eyes. “Huh?” Was that a cat? 

He perked up, removing his head from his arms. There it goes again. It’s so weak, though. Curious, and a little concern, Lance got up and walked towards the direction of the cry. 

He passed through the tall bushes easily, no snagging on his favorite military green jacket or on his short light brown hair. Pushing aside another bunch of rooted leaves, he looked ahead at the clearing and blinked the new sight. 

There was a cat. A very young one, probably a new born, so skinny that Lance got a glimpse of bone close to the saggy area on its neck, right next to the small cup of fresh water. By today’s weather, that water was bound to be cold, too cold for it to drink. It laid weak and vulnerable upon the laid out pink blanket, inside the cardboard box, and... in front of the crouching boy, looking at Lance in wonder. 

Lance recognized those big blue eyes, along with the messy short black hair. His mouth was closed, but he remembered two small fang-like teeth, that could belong to a growing puppy. Cosmo was his name, and they attended the same school, in the same class. He must have recognized Lance, even when they never spoke before, as wonder turned into grateful recognition as he pointed at him with a smile, the fangs reappearing. 

The young cat let out another cry, obviously in need for its mother. Lance, also crouching, noticed a few areas that were dirty on its thin fur. This sight had his heart aching in pity and sorrow. 

“Leaving a poor little guy like this, out here for someone to pick up...” Lance muttered in disappointment. “It’s damn cruel.” 

“He must be hungry,” Cosmo suggested, equally concerned. 

“We should probably give it some milk.” Lance brought his hand over, gently stroking it with his finger as it let out another cry. He feared more pressure on it and Lance could accidentally snap its fragile self. “It looks like it could be malnourished.” His heart ached at the shivering he felt against his finger’s palm. 

“Even without its mother’s milk, some warm, watered-down regular milk should do the trick,” Lance explained. 

Cosmo then looked back at the kitten and smiled. “Then, I’ll take him home with me!” 

“Really?” Lance smiled at the declaration. Even he barely had enough food for himself let alone for the kitten. “Then, I’ll just leave it—??” 

He paused in confusion, looking over to Cosmo, now holding the box. He took his sleeve, stopping him from leaving. 

“Pet expert~” 

Lance made a face, raising an eyebrow. ‘_What’s with the puppy dog eyes? _’ 

Either those eyes had a strong effect on Lance, or he didn’t want to deal with possible constant begging from Cosmo, because as of right now, the two walked side by side to Cosmo’ place. The said guy held the light box cautiously and placed worry glances to the weak kitten, checking to see if it was still breathing. 

“I just wanted to come out to bury Kuwakichi,” Cosmo confessed. “I never thought I’d end up bringing back a kitten.” 

“Kuwakichi?” Lance questioned, a little off guard by it. He wasn’t familiar with certain basic Japanese things, not even anime. 

“The stag beetle I caught out here with my friend from elementary school,” Cosmo explained. “We searched for ages, ‘til we finally found Kuwakichi.” 

“Gotcha. Your friend must be pretty sad right now too, then.” 

“Who knows? We don’t talk anymore.” 

His eyebrows rose a little then looked back over to Cosmo. “How come?” 

“She transferred to another school, and we kinda cut ties.” Lance took note at the sad expression he made when confessing. 

“I see. My bad.” 

“It’s fine!” Cosmo immediately yelled out. “That’s all ancient history now!” He suddenly shook his head vigorously. “It doesn’t bother me at all! I don’t care! I don’t! (‘_You’re not a very good liar_,’ Lance thought.) I really could care less! I swear...! Over there! There’s my house!” 

Following Cosmo’s finger, Lance turned back up ahead. There were multiple rows of houses, most of them being two-story. The one Cosmo pointed out was one of those two-story houses, a cozy one that was slightly short based on how it was built. All the windows it owned showed the lights were still on inside. When was the last time Lance came home with the lights on, knowing his mother was there? And alone, he must add. He wouldn’t know and he couldn’t know, and because of it he stared at it in wonder and awe. This may be the first witnessing of a happy and normal home. 

“Nyaaa...” 

“Hold on, we’re almost home.” 

Rushing footsteps came up from behind Lance until he was thrown off guard by the pushing at his back. “Argh!” He let out. 

“Hurry up!” Cosmo shouted, cheerfully. “C’mon! Faster!” 

“Quit pushing me!” 

With the pushing that got them running, they made it back inside. Cosmo was lucky that they still had some effective baby bottles in the cabinets. With Lance’s help, he had the milk at a good warm temperature and brought it over to the kitten, who immediately started drinking. 

“He’s drinking, he’s drinking,” Cosmo softly chanted, admiring and in relief. 

“Cosmo.” He gave his attention to Lance. “What are your plans for the kitten?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Are you gonna keep it?” 

“’Course!” He answered instantly, smiling. 

Lance smiled, grateful. “Okay. That’s good.” He glanced over to the feeding kitten. “Lucky you, getting picked up tonight.” The milk was finished, and once the bottle nipple was removed, the kitten yawned as it was finally full. 

“WAAAAHHH!!” 

Lance jolted, instantly moving back towards the couch. “W-what’s wrong all of a sudden?” What the hell? 

“Crap! What was I thinking?!” Cosmo shouted, panicking as he waved his arms frantically. “If my brother finds out I brought home a kitten, he’s gonna beat me half-dead!” With a loud whine-filled howl, his hands gripped on his hair. “Where can I hide it?!” 

Overreacting, Cosmo immediately started running about, trying to find a place to hide the kitten and freaking Lance out further. Lance held the kitten close in his arms, making sure it wouldn’t get hurt by the quick-moving limbs, at the same time bundled himself up against one side of the couch, also avoiding the limbs. Now, Lance can understand that there are certain older brothers in the world that could be bully their younger ones, but was this one that bad to have Cosmo act like a manic? It’s a little uncalled for, isn’t it? 

“Are you seriously that scared of your brother?” 

“**Scared doesn’t even begin to cover it!**” Cosmo exploded, startling Lance further, if it was possible. Noticing that, Cosmo took a few deep breaths but remained frantic when he continued. 

“He said he was gonna go take care of some gangsters earlier tonight, but he could be back any minute! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!” He ranted, soon running around the small living room in circles like a dog, chasing after a remote controller car in the park, his arms flying about once more. 

Lance immediately stiffened, his heart racing faster than Cosmo’s running. Oh, dear God Almighty, how Lance wished he didn’t hear him so clearly. 

“T-taking care... of some gangsters...?” 

No. He couldn’t be... He just couldn’t! 

Lance felt dread running down his skin from his forehead. He didn’t want to ask, but you just got to know, you know? 

“He’s gonna kill me!” Cosmo shouted towards the ceiling, as if begging for God’s help. 

“I know this sounds crazy...” He started, somehow catching Cosmo’s attention over his shouting as his wide eyes darted over to him. “But... does your brother go around, beating up thugs and gangsters around town?!” 

“Yeah!” Cosmo took a step forward closer, in sync with the slam Lance’s heart did against his chest. 

“Does he wear a cropped jacket?!” Lance questioned, leaning forward. 

“Yeah!” Cosmo rushed over to him, leaning forward as well. 

“Does he have a weird mullet?!” 

“Yeah!” Sweat was now beating down quickly from both their foreheads. Neither one noticed the footsteps coming in the room, the door clicking behind... 

“Does he boil up the gangsters he catches in a pot?!” 

“Yes—Wait. What you’d say?” 

“Huh?” 

Both teens gasped and stiffened up. Good thing Lance’s arms were mindful on the kitten, or else he would have crushed it. Surprisingly, the kitten remained asleep during their panicking, and continued to stay asleep as the two turned over to the third speaker, stuttering as their bodies were shaking. 

Tears and soft whine-like cries were escaping out of Cosmo. Lance just froze in place as he looked up to the being, walking towards them, as if he was looking straight at the cold eyes of the Grim Reaper. 

The tall guy wore all black with a belt on. The cropped jacket had visible reveal of dirt and scuff marks than his clothes; as well, on his flawless pale skin on his scowling face, a lit cigarette between his lips. His mullet seemed naturally messy, but also ruffled no less. His heavy black eyebrows scrunched up as he stared down at them. 

_ Growl! _His stomach groaned. 

No doubt by the similarities, he was Cosmo’s older brother. And by the matching description Lance mentioned, no doubt it was him... 

“Who the hell’s saying my hair’s a weird mullet?” His deep voice demanded, the irritation matching his face expression. 

Lance shook in absolute fear. He now felt what that gangster felt after the fight. 

“L-Lion Killer!” 

Lance McClain never dreamt that he would ever meet him at a time like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lance and Keith finally meet! And YES! I made Cosmo human and Keith's little brother! At first, I was thinking Hunk, but I thought it wouldn't work and I would have to change up the story plot. And I rather not do that, hehe. 
> 
> Please note, Keith is older than Lance in this story. Probably around Shiro's age, maybe less. I don't know, he's just a young adult while Lance is still a teen, who's younger than himself in Voltron in this chapter.
> 
> If you saw the anime, then you know that this chapter represents a flashback. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more.
> 
> And if you can be so kind, please inform me your thoughts (cause Instagram was no help at all): IS PATREON WORTH IT? YES OR NO?


End file.
